Rolling Credits
by La Dormeuse
Summary: If life were a movie, then this is Hitomi's Point of View on the saccharine madness she dislikes, preferring to tell her own perhaps boring but real version. But what's lurking round the corner? A Murderer? Prince Charming? Voldemort? Wait and see!


Another quick one-shot thing before I really get into it! I'm most prolific (wordy) at 2 am, sadly. Anyhou, Happy Easter! To everyone! Please review and the Easter Bunny won't pass your house!

Aml Sina xx

* * *

The End

Walking to my locker at the end of the day is like at the end of the feel-good film. The part where the heroine has realized she doesn't need to catch the attention of the most popular boy in school or dress like a skank to fit in with everyone. As long as her friends accept her for who she is, then she's happy.

Not that I believe in ANY of that sappy crap, but the image of the girl walking down the empty hall, happy and stress free at the end of the movie as the credits roll appeases me as we are all in our own movie. Even though some become soft-porn films, others crappy Godfather remakes with more violence than a plotline.

And so I reach my locker, in complete silence without the howling of an ill-wind warning of an axe-murderer ready to pop out from behind a classroom door and kill me. Nor is there a secret conversation between the hottest guy in school and my _childhood sweetheart_ discussing how to take my virginity by the end of the year causing me to feel heartbroken and run away. Not even the sound of anyone beatboxing and the school's gangs having a dance-off instead of a violent war because peace is the real answer.

No. The world, or rather that within my hearing range is completely silent, and I enjoy it. In my own little world I hum away happily in the knowledge that tomorrow is a half day with Fanelian lessons. As I speak fluently being Fanelian myself, I get to skip it by spending however long in the library reading fanfics, looking up pictures of hot boy bands, and instant messaging Yukari the answers to whatever pop quiz they have. So I move onto to the next part of the schedule, at which point the second song of the credits would start if this indeed was a movie ending. Although I think you'd probably see the sun starting to set at the end of the corridor from a certain camera angle making it look like I would be walking into the sunset as I walked away. Nonetheless I stuff my locker with non-homework subjects, peel out my track bag with heavy trainers and let them thud to the ground.

All very interesting stuff I assure you, and wouldn't happen in the movie as I would just stroll down the corridor and out of sight before the screen goes black and you see the outtakes, which would show me laughing hysterically but in a very non-disturbing and slightly attractive way as well as the credits of production, on location make up artists, etc. Most of the stuff you don't really care about reading unless you believe there's something extra after the film.

But this movie doesn't seem to end right here with the soft-rock/pop song in my head that leaves the viewers with a feel-good vibe as they leave the cinema.

The credits have to unroll themselves as my peaceful, almost zen-like silence—if you can be zen whilst in school—is disturbed by raucous cheers echoing along the corridors. Must be the detention people being let back out into society, however while the rest of the noise dissipates away from me, there's a pair of footsteps that gets louder, as in coming closer to me. Now this could be a very good scene from a horror or thriller film. That eye-rolling part as the young heroine scavenges for anything pointy or sharp to stab her supposed oncoming attacker and only finds to their horror and the audience's hilarity a pink fluffy pen, tension ever mounting. Neither dangerous nor threatening in appearance and usefulness.

However in this particular _scene,_ the person approaching appears from a side corridor a few metres away and is neither threatening nor dangerous to our heroine's health. So I continue this inner monologue, my eyes watching my locker and examining what's needed for the next day and so on, rather than the boy approaching me.

Van Fanel could well be the hero of the film if, and only **if** the heroine had a crush on him for years without mentioning it and silently watched the popular guy up close but never getting any attention in return. But that's unlikely. He's hot, don't get me wrong but he's not my type. Or he could be the best friend who turns out to be the love of the heroine's life, or school life anyway.

But this is Van we're talking about. We haven't been best of friends since toddler-hood, nor known each other that long. We barely speak to one another aside from when necessary in class where we sit next to each other as Fanel is right before Kanzaki, or when I drop my brother off at his brother's dojo where Van and Mamoru batter one another with their hands, calling it a martial art. And I guess there are the occasions I pop round to Folken's either in a babysitting capacity. Or for food as his wife Sora and my mum are friends and I like eating her culinary developments. So I guess we are _acquaintances_.

Still its not like we miss each other's longing glances at one another or secretly leave love notes for each other on Valentine's and White day. Nor do our best friends, or mine at least, bemoan how we must be pushed together in some mad, hapless but stupefyingly fruitful scheme.

Yes, if this was a movie, you'd be bored by now as all possible interactions are negated by my inner but overview narration. And no we are not in two separate gangs, so there's no chance of my non-existent "boyfriend's" gang and Van's are rivals and he secretly pines for me and thus ensues a Romeo & Juliet style story.

Nope, at this point of the _film_ you would probably be digging into the bottom furrows of the popcorn bag asking your friend whether you should try and sneak into the 18 slasher film next door as this one isn't doing anything good, funny, scary, or x-rated. The heroine hasn't even left the school and the credits have long since finished, so what's happening? Well it's called real life where people, or rather normal people go to their lockers after school and sort out the crap from the important crap and then leave school.

However something rather movie-ish occurs when the heroine (me) hears Van Fanel, man of few words. He probably wouldn't say anything if stabbed. Van's definitely not the type of person to have an important dying moment to reveal his killer or declare love for the quiet mousy girl no one paid attention to (again me). Nor would he ask his best friend to avenge him à la Uchiha Sasuke, but he hasn't been stabbed, instead he leans against the lockers and says something. Not the word _something_ but a few words, "Hey."

Okay one word, but the silence purveys on the Heroine's end so Van continues, "Can I have a word Hitomi?"

"Sure, have a sentence." _Where did that come from?_

Okay, inner-movie monologue needs to cease and desist, my brain must now engage. I must also try not to sound like an idiot in front of the popular boy who is actually quite good looking, even with a scowl on his face, quite avenger-ish if you ask me. Anyway, must concentrate on what he has to say!

Will it be _Can I borrow your algebra homework._ Usually as the heroine, no matter how perfect she feels by the end of the film is still, nonetheless a self-professed and widely acknowledged clever person. And always is shunted by the popular people in fear of having to think too much when speaking to said heroine (me). Or could it be _Your little brother is a bastard and I will no longer spar with him as he asks like a feral dog on drugs with a tendency to bite people._ Yep, that sounds a lot more like it, just without the feral dog bit as Van doesn't tend to use words if not needed, nor is he a very poetic or lyrical person that would say such a thing even if he thought it. If he thought it. Off track again, let's hear the man speak.

"Umm, I don't know how to say this…" He looks at me, as if he wants me to know something vitally important. Such as he holds the key to perfect skin or the fountain of eternal youth, or that the heroine is in danger from Zaibach corp. for illegally downloading too much anime and albums off the internet and he is the only person who can save me. Well, I'm standing here waiting for the oncoming sentence.

I don't have to wait long as Van coughs gently and murmurs, as if embarrassed, "Should I say this verbally? Or…or _physically_?" I'm completely baffled and the inner-movie _heroine_ monologue does me no help whatsoever, chibi me shrugging big time with a big question mark over my head. Physically? As in sign language? Semaphore? Charades?

Well, I decide to reply, trying my best not to look too baffled, as if I completely know what's going on here, my best _understanding males_ look on me. Which by the way does not look like a constipated panda, no matter what Amano says, as he pays far more attention to Yukari's hips than my face.

"However you think best Van-kun." I manage to reply, in a tone I would describe as an Oprah style voice, but not too condescending with traces remaining of high school girl/heroine in imaginary film. Trying not to sound like I'm waiting for him to confess he stole my favourite Heffalump plushie and burnt it in a Satanistic ritual.

Van looks straight at me and nods, "Well I don't know to how to say it exactly and I'll probably get tongue-tied," at this he blushes, as if he's about to tell me one of the seniors has started a rumour about me and one of my fellow track team people as I'm the only girl and to a pervert it could look seedy as we all seem so comfortable around one another. "So physically then?" I ask slightly baffled and wondering what's going to happen next. A mime for instance?

Van nods, running a hand through his ever messy hair, and in movie-ville would probably have the sun shining behind him, as if to illuminate him making him look like an angel or something from the heavens. He starts to shuffle closer to me and within my own inner MSN conversation with myself, I manage to look outwards and realise that whatever foot of distance there was between us has now dissipated and his palm is against my cheek. Distance receding once more until I can clearly see his separate eyelashes as well as the sensation of his lips on mine. MSN conversation starts up again.

~Hitomi_left_brain says:

OMG we're being kissed!

Hitomi_right_brain says:

OMG we're being kissed by Van Fanel!

~Hitomi_left_brain says:

What do we do????????????????

Hitomi_right_brain says:

XD Kiss him back duh! He's hot!

Inner monologue fades into the background just like in a film when the actors start to talk or rather my brain properly kick-started, and I start to kiss him back, mind abuzz with sensations rather than words. Feeling the tingling along my back and arm which he's holding as if to keep me in place, but once assured I'm not going to bolt he wraps it round my waist pulling me closer to him as his tongue slides into my mouth. At this point my brain turns to mush.

As the heroine and now appointed hero/suddenly come upon love-interest need to breathe, the hero takes the initiative and pulls away gently first. Still gazing at the heroine, who is now bright red from being flushed with excitement and embarrassment at having no idea what to say as the MSN conversation inside me has now turned to:

~Hitomi_left_brain says:

Wow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hitomi_right_brain says:

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Which is completely helpful. But as this is apparently turning into a movie, Van speaks first, almost blurting out as if it's the first thing his brain yelled at him to do. "Do you wanna go out tomorrow after school?"

"Yeah." Is the automatic reply from the heroine. Well after that kind of kiss, I'm not declining, and hot, brooding guys are very fashionable. And I'll have someone to chat to and other things when Yukari and Amano get frisky.

The movie like atmosphere dissipates very quickly as Allen Schezar yells, "Yo Fanel! We're leaving!" Van still has his arm wrapped round me, I casually notice and blush at it, however he seems a lot more comfortable about this now and murmurs gently, "See you tomorrow," before kissing me! Again! And walking towards his friends.

In her own little daze, the heroine doesn't notice the approach of her best friend, who asks genially, with a smirk to her tone, "What was that?"

"It was a movie, just like a movie." The heroine replies, shunning all her real-life, rational thinking tendencies and collapsing in a pile of teenage rom-com mush.

Fin

* * *

A/N: Weird, I know, but I felt like it.

Sina xx


End file.
